Griflet
Sir Griflet le Fise de Dieu was the son of Cardol. (1,X) He has around the same age as King Arthur. (1,XXI) When kings Ban and Bors came to London, he with Sir Kay and Lucas had the rule of all the service that served the kings at the feast for All Hallowmass. (1,X) At the tournament Griflet was the first that met with a french knight, Ladinas, and they met so eagerly that their shields fell to pieces and all men marveled, and fell to the earth with their horses, and stayed so long that all men thought they were dead. When Lucas saw Griflet down, he horsed him again anon, and they two did marvellous deeds of arms with many bachelors. And after, the three kings went into a garden, and gave the prize to Kay, Lucas and Griflet. (1,XI) Battle of Bedegraine When Kay came to the battle with 6 fellows, came the 11 kings, and Brandegoris, Idres, and Agwisance put Griflet and Lucas down with their horses. When Kay saw Griflet on foot, he rode against Nentres and horsed Griflet. When Griflet saw Kay and Lucas on foot, he took a sharp spear, great and square, and rode and smote Pinel and his horse down, then took it to Kay. Griflet did marvellously to rescue Lucas who was lying like dead under the horses' feet, and ever 14 knights were on him. Brastias also ran to their rescue and when Griflet saw this he smote a knight on the temples, that head and helm went to the earth, took his horse, and led him unto Sir Lucas, bidding him to revenge his hurts. Brastias had slain a knight to-fore and horsed Griflet. (1,XIV) Lucas, Gwinas, Briant, and Bellias held strong medley against six Kings, Lot, Nentres, Brandegoris, Idres, Uriens and Agwisance and cornered them with the help of Kay and Griflet. With Kay and Arthur they did great deeds. (1,XV) After both groups retreated and regrouped, he was one of the 40 noble knights who participated in the final assault against the rebels. (1,XVII) After the Battle they returned to Carlion. Knighthood When Miles was killed by Pellinore and his square saught revenge, he besought Arthur for all his service that he had done him to give the order of knighthood. (1,XXI) Arthur reminded him that he is tender of age, but Griflet insisted. Merlin said that Griflet will be a good man, and if he challenges Pellinore, his life will be in danger and it will be a pity to lose him. Arthur reluctantly knighted him, and made him promise that he will return immediately after jousting, whether he be mounted or on foot. Griflet mounted a horse, dressed his shield and took a spear, and rode to the fountain until he found a pavilion. With the butt of his spear he smote on the shield hanging there until it fell down. Pellinore heard the noise and came out of the pavilion, and saw Griflet challenging him to a joust. Pellinore pointed out that he is too young and inexperienced compared to him but Griflet insisted. Reluctantly he dressed himself. They ran together that Griflet's spear broke but Pellinore's smote through the shield and horse and knight fell down, with the truncheon stuck in his left side. (1,XXII) Seeing him down, Pellinore was scared that he killed him, he alighted, unlaced his helm and gat him wind, and set him on his horse, wishing that he will be safe and prove to be a good knight for he has a strong heart. So Griflet returned to the court. Great sorrow was made of him, but he was cured by good healers. (1,xxiii) Battle of Humber When Arthur's realm was attacked by five kings, Griflet followed Arthur to Humber. As they camped, he and Gawaine lay in a little pavilion by the king. Despite Kay's warnings, they said they don't have to rest armed. But right then they were attacked. They escorted the King and Queen to the river but the water were dangerous. Then they were approached by the 5 kings on horseback; Kay said to match them, but Gawaine said that they are 3 against 5, and Griflet agreed. Nonetheless they attacked, and Griflet ran againt the fourth king, and as he fell down he neck broke. When all were dead they joined their knights in the forest nearby. (4,iii) Arthur was victorious and back in Camelot, King Pellinore suggested Griflet to replace one of the knights of the Round Table who were killed in the battle, because he is a good knight and full desirous in arms, and shall prove a good knight. (4,iv) King Anguish of Ireland announced a great jousts and tournament for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. 9 knights of Arthur, Gawaine, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bagdemagus, Kay, Dodinas, Sagramore, and Gumret went to joust. On the first day Sir Palamides put them to the worst and struck all of them to the earth. (8,ix) The next day Gawaine and his fellows were all surprised when a knight defeated Palamides. (8,x) Analysis The story of Pellinore suggests that Griflet was but a squire while he fought in the tournament and then in Bedegraine. category:knights of the Round Table Category:Knights